


Honor pirata

by euphoria814



Series: Maraton Fandomowy 2017 [14]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: 30_minut_do_piekła challenge, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Crack, Camp Nanowrimo, Camp Nanowrimo 2017, Crack PWP, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff and Crack, Humor, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Maraton Fandomowy, Maraton Fandomowy 2017, Multifandom Bingo 2017, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rare Pairings, Zakazane Pairingi, craaaaack, czy wspomniałam że crack?, euphoria się bawi, multifandom bingo, torba na głowę i za fandom
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 10:52:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10534983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/pseuds/euphoria814
Summary: Will chciał się powołać na honor pirata.No cóż.// Multifandom Bingo 2017 : 19. PWP





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nichiko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nichiko/gifts), [Satanachia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/gifts), [winchesters_soulmate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesters_soulmate/gifts), [Croyance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [winchesters_soulmate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesters_soulmate/pseuds/winchesters_soulmate) in the [30_minut_do_piekla](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/30_minut_do_piekla) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Za długi element odpowiednio wymierzony i przycięty na miarę zawsze okaże się za krótki.
> 
> 17.10.2016 - 20:00

Will poczuł wilgotne palce tam, gdzie ich czuć nie powinien i zamarł. To nie tak miało wyglądać. Cuchnący rumem oddech Jacka jakoś nie zachęcał do czułości, którym sam chciałby się poddać.

\- A co z honorem pirata? – spytał, bo z pewnością jako kapitan Sparrow musiał przestrzegać zasad bardziej niż inni.

\- Co z honorem pirata? – rzucił Jack, jakby nie wiedział w czym problem.

Jednocześnie wsunął w niego swój drugi palec.

Uczucie było dziwne, ale nie do końca niemiłe. Sparrow najwyraźniej nie robił tego po raz pierwszy i Will nie mógł nie zadrżeć, kiedy pirat skrzyżował palce w nim. Był powoli rozciągany i przypominało to niemal torturę, chociaż jakoś dziwnie słodką. Z pewnością nie tak wyglądało porwanie, chociaż biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że w zasadzie uwolnił pirata z rąk Brytyjczyków – to najwyraźniej była jego nagroda.

\- Honor – wykrztusił z siebie, kiedy trzeci palec wślizgnął się w niego zdradziecko przynosząc o wiele więcej niż Will się spodziewał.

Zacisnął mięśnie mimowolnie, ale to na nic się zdało, kiedy był tak cudownie pełen.

\- Jak pirat mógłby się oprzeć wykradzeniu czegoś, czego nikt nie miał wcześniej? – spytał Jack.

Usta Sparrowa między jego łopatkami nie były w zasadzie tak nieprzyjemne, jakby mógł się spodziewać. Koraliki wplecione w brodę pirata łaskotały odrobinę, ale wskazywały również kierunek, w którym zsuwał się mężczyzna. Jack zaciskał dłoń na jego pośladku zaborczo, jakby już go posiadł i nigdy nie zamierzał wypuszczać. Zaskakująco – Will przestawał mieć cokolwiek przeciwko, kiedy te palce wsuwały się i wysuwały z niego, pieprząc go niespiesznie. Sny o tej jedynej uleciały w niebyt zastąpione marzeniami na jawie. Nawet słodkawy zapach rumu, który roznosił się w kajucie, zaczynał mu odpowiadać, kiedy Jack rozciągał go aż do granic możliwości.

\- To tortura – wydyszał Will, bo uwięziona w jego spodniach słabizna przestawała zasługiwać na to określenie.

Twardniejący trzonek potrzebował miejsca, a Will po prostu musiał się uwolnić. I zabawnym było, że to pragnienie wcale nie przekładało się na to, aby puścił ramę łóżka Sparrowa. Kajuta kapitana nie była też zamknięta. Jack nawet nie związał jego dłoni. Nie miał dla siebie żadnego wytłumaczenia prócz samego faktu, że został lekko wmanewrowany w tę sytuację przez zwyczajny brak zrozumienia pirackich zwyczajów.

\- Och, zapewniam cię, że nie to jest moim celem – poinformował go Jack nie przestając nawet na chwilę.

I Will nie był zaskoczony, kiedy jego własne biodra oderwały się od twardego łóżka, nabijając się na palce, które wcale nie były skłonne do przyspieszenia. Nie znał kodeksu pirackiego, ale po tym co zobaczył w Tortudze, spodziewał się, że Sparrow przejdzie w końcu do rzeczy – cokolwiek planował i nie zawiedzie jego oczekiwań. Oczekiwań, które wzrosły tuż zaraz, gdy się objawiły, wilgocąc zresztą przód jego spodni.

\- Dlaczego zdjąłeś mi koszulę, a nie spodnie? – spytał.

Jack zamarł, a potem westchnął ciężko.

\- I już nie jesteś nietknięty – jęknął Sparrow.

\- Co?! – prychnął Will.

Palce między jego pośladkami, tak delikatnie traktujące jego tył, nie wydawały się zagrożeniem dla jego niewinności. Zresztą opowiadano o bólu i przyjemności, która miała go obezwładnić. Jeśli traktować to dosłownie, oberwał bezanem wcześniej, jeszcze na pokładzie. Wspomnienie tego brutalnego kontaktu nadal majaczyło na granicy jego świadomości.

\- Zrzędzisz – mruknął Jack, jakby to cokolwiek tłumaczyło. – To jest różnica, o której wie każdy. Mogą udawać nietknięte, ale zawsze wiem. Kiedy dotykasz pierwszy raz, idą niewinne i ciche. Bardzo podatne… - urwał dość sugestywnie. – Bez wymagań…

A Will spojrzał przez swoje ramię w ciemne oczy pirata. Jack nie wydawał się bynajmniej poruszony, ale wykazał się naturalnym dla siebie sprytem, kiedy wsunął w niego trzy palce, naciskając na coś, co tylko sam Bóg mógł tak ukryć. Will drgnął i zadrżał, rozsuwając nogi szerzej, a może je zsuwając. Nie był do końca pewien, a zanim się zorientował – palce zniknęły podobnie jak nacisk i to uczucie wypełnienia, którego nie poznał aż dotąd.

Jack pchnął go do przodu, robiąc sobie więcej miejsca i coś, co prześlizgnęło się po jego tyle z pewnością było zbyt wielkie. Jego własna kuśka w tej chwili wydawała się ogromnych rozmiarów. I zapoznał się z nią wcześniej doskonale – nie kurczyła się dopóki nektar z niej nie wypłynął.

\- Za duże – rzucił, kiedy poczuł tępy nacisk na swoje wejście.

Jack wydał z siebie dziwny dźwięk, który mógł być równie dobrze prychnięciem.

\- Mam go uciąć? – zakpił Sparrow. – Zapewniam cię, mój drogi panie, że jego długość jest odpowiednia – poinformował go z dumą, która mogła cechować tylko mężczyznę pewnego swych zalet.

Will spiął się, kiedy odrobina bólu pojawiła się niespodziewanie. Dłoń Jacka zacisnęła się na jego pośladku tylko mocniej, jakby mężczyzna wiedział o proteście, który nadciągał. Will nie zdążył nawet ułożyć w głowie słów, które odpowiednio oddałyby dyskomfort, w którym się spotykał, kiedy kutas Jacka wsunął się w niego w końcu, wypełniając go tak bardzo, że z jego własnych ust wydarł się jedynie jęk.

\- Przycięty mógłby się wydawać na miarę, ale… - urwał sugestywnie Sparrow, kręcąc biodrami małe kółka, które rozciągały go coraz bardziej i bardziej…

A Will nie sprzeczał się już więcej, czując każdy cudowny centymetr długości, która przeraziła go z początku.

Kiedy opadli ponownie na koję, Jack sięgnął po butelkę rumu, stojącą nadal na szafce. Pozostało w niej kilka kropli, które osuszył bez wahania. Puste szkło potoczyło się po podłodze, kiedy Sparrow rozparł się wygodnie na własnym posłaniu, nie zważając na zasychające na nich nasienie.

\- Jaki… - zaczął i urwał.

Sparrow nie był lordem ani dżentelmenem. Powoływanie się na jego kulturę nie miało zatem sensu. Will powinien był to przewidzieć, ale swój błąd poznał dość późno. Konsekwencje nie okazały się jednak aż tak bolesne jak przypuszczał. Mógł siedzieć, a raczej wydawało mu się to możliwe. Nie miał ku temu zbytnich chęci, ale któż mógł go winić.

\- Słowo dżentelmena  - wymruczał do siebie.

Efektów owej umowy doświadczył na sobie.

\- Honor pirata – rzucił Jack.

Will zaczynał  rozpoznawać ten ton. Sparrow podawał na wariata, a przynajmniej ekscentryka. Z pewnością martwiłby się bardziej tym faktem, gdyby nie leżał u boku pirata, niezdolny do samodzielnego poruszenia się. Nie było sensu nawet podciągać spodni. Wilgoć między jego pośladkami należało wytrzeć, zanim zaschnie na dobre.

\- Honor pirata został uratowany – poinformował go Jack tonem pełnym satysfakcji. – Ukradłem coś, co nie należało do mnie i nikt już tego nie odzyska - wyjaśnił.


End file.
